thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Max and Monty
Max and Monty are reckless and troublesome dump truck twins, who work for the Sodor Construction Company. Coverage *Click here to view Max and Monty's coverage. Personalities Max and Monty are usually devious and manipulative trucks who cause trouble for everyone they come into contact with. They are known to cause trouble, but are sternly scolded by Miss Jenny or any other form of authority when they are found out. Despite being unruly, obnoxious and obstreperous at times with dangerous stunts, they both have a good, caring side as Max was visibly shocked when Jack damaged his arms saving Thomas, and are hard working like everyone else. Technical Details Basis Max and Monty are based on 1949 Scammell Mountaineer 4-wheel drive dump trucks. 88E09818-6E1F-471C-AA0D-C5AE6D250300.png|Max and Monty's basis Livery Max and Monty are painted red with grey dumpers. Their numbers are painted on the sides of their cabs in white. Max has a thick front bumper, whilst Monty has a "two pipe-type" front bumper. Appearances Thomas & Friends *'Series 6' - Jack Jumps In (Max only) and A Friend in Need (Max only) *'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas (Max only), On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day (Monty only; cameo), A Happy Day for Percy, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles (Max does not speak; Monty cameo), The Tortoise and the Hare, Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud (cameo) *'Series 12' - Percy and the Bandstand (Max or Monty cameo) *'Series 20' - Mucking About *'Series 21' - The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (cameo) and A Shed for Edward (cameo) *'Season 22' - Hunt the Truck (stock footage) *'Season 23' - Free the Roads and Digs and Discoveries Max and Monty had a role in the cancelled episodes, Bossy Byron and Pop Goes the Diesel. Specials *'2008' - The Great Discovery (do not speak) *'2015' - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (cameo) *'2019' - Digs and Discoveries Voice Actors Max: *Tim Whitnall (UK; twentieth series onwards) *Kerry Shale (US; twentieth series onwards) *Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; sixth series only) *Hayato Fujii (Japan; twentieth series onwards) *Krzysztof Szczepaniak (Poland; twentieth series onwards) *Denis Bespaliy (Russia) Monty: *Rasmus Hardiker (UK; twentieth series onwards) *Rob Rackstraw (US; twentieth series onwards) *Hayato Fujii (Japan; twentieth series onwards) *Denis Bespaliy (Russia) Trivia *According to Robert Gauld-Galliers' concept art, Max was originally going to have a grey pipe shaped bumper. He was also going to have silver wheel arches and his headlights would have been on those. *Monty made his debut in the spin-off series DVD based primarily on the Sodor Construction Company. *According to their inaccessible page on the Official Website and merchandise character cards, Max and Monty's full names are Maximilian and Montgomery. *When Max and Monty returned in full CGI, they had some modifications. These include: **An increase in overall size. **Monty acquiring a slightly different bumper design and a silver radiator cap, rather than a black one. **Their rear wheels protrude out more. **Tail-lights. **New horn sounds. Category:Characters